Casus Bellis
Info To declare war on another faction, you are required to have a valid reason to declare war and enough resources to be able to afford the war. YOU MUST HAVE A GOOD JUSTIFICATION TO DECLARE THE WAR, or face Political Power penalties for unjust wars. (20 PP per increasing declaration) Wars where you fight for provinces you can declare up to 4 provinces maximum. Losing wars as attackers will cost you 7500 coins that you must pay to the defenders. If you do not have the money then you will give up a province bordering them. Reasons for War on other Countries: * Expansion - A unjust declaration, used to just expand rapidly but is looked down upon without proper explanation ** Cost: 75 Political Power per territory you are attacking and 5000 Coins ** NOTE: If your faction used to own the territory the Political Power '''cost will only be '''30 ** If you are navally invading, you will need ships and it will cost an extra 30 Political Power '''for every 25k Block distance across the water. * '''Purify Evil - To rid an evil faction's claim from a province, but not claim it yourself ** Requirements: Faction you are attacking is aligned with or is an evil faction ** Cost: 60 Political Power '''and '''1500 Coins * Purge Good - To rid a good-aligned faction's claim from a province, but not claim it yourself ** Requirements: Faction you are attacking is aligned with or is a good-aligned faction ** Costs: 60 Political Power '''and '''1500 Coins * Holy War - Allows you to declare a war against a faction that follows a different religion, allowing you to declare the war for a total of 4 Provinces. ** Requirements: Province you are targeting must be following a different religion than the one bordering it, Only Head of the Religion can allow a Holy War. Unless religion has Autonomous Doctrine ** Costs: 250 Political Power '''and having the attacker faction worship a Formal Religion. * '''Vassalize: to forcefully put a faction under your influence, This war will take 3 battles to go through, and you will need to take over each stronghold the faction has. ** Requirements: to border the faction. ** Costs: 100 Political Power '''and '''5000 Coins * Destabilize: To cause chaos in the faction and lower the governments Authority ** Requirements: Be in the range of 5 provinces from the faction, the faction is not Level 1 Authority ** Costs: 100 Political Power '''and '''4500 Coins * Colonial Warfare'' - To gain control of another faction's Colonies (Provinces that aren't directly bordering the heart of the faction) ** '''Requirements:' Not bordering the faction's provinces you are attacking and you must have a recognized navy ** Costs: 125 Political Power '''and '''10000 Coins to start the war Counter Strike ''- This wargoal is able to bypass any war truces, and works equivalent to Expansion CB * '''Requirements:' The faction you declare war on must have declared expansion war on you. ** Costs: 75 Political Power to start the war for 1 province Humiliation - This war goal can also bypass any war truces, but isn't used to gain land but to gain Political Power Boost and debuff to the enemy. ** Requirements: Winning whatever war the other faction declared on you. ** Costs: 35 Political Power to start the war. Interior Wars: * Forced Centralization: You are forcing your army upon your people, raising the governments Authority. ** Requirements: Authority lower than 3 ** Costs: 10000 Coins * Independence: You are trying to get independence from being a vassal or puppet state to another faction, This war works very similar to a Civil war but does not require a survey to be done. If you lose this war you have to wait 1 month to try it again. After it begins the Overlord faction has a free Vassalize'''CB on you ** '''Requirements: being a Vassal of an empire ** Costs: 3500 Coins and 50 Political Power * Civil War: Civil wars are very complex, to start a civil war you must begin a survey (ask an owner), after the Survey finished you will start the civil war depending on the percentage of the vote you got. The percentage will also determine how much of the faction splits off, Example: you get 47% of the vote and there are 4 provinces in the faction. Your percent gets rounded to 50% and the civil war begins with the rebels owning 2 provinces. Once the War begins they both are regular factions just split, but you start at war. The Loyalist faction can send peace to the rebels and the war will end with 2 separate factions. The players who can vote are players that stayed longer than 1 week in the faction.. If you lose this war you will have to wait 1 Month before starting a new one. ** Requirements: Have the City and alignment requirements to be legible for kingship ** Costs: 5000 Coins to start the Survey and after the civil war begins, you use expansion CB's NOTE: Once the war started you immediately have 3 Expansion CB's active during the war for both sides. And political power cost doesn't apply against the other side. Raiding Coming soon...